Princess Evalina
Princess Evalina is a representative of her home country Valdania. To date, every trip she has taken to the U.S. has been one of high adventure. In the process, she has become friends with both Robin and Batgirl. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-One, Barbara Gordon, a Congress representative from Gotham City has been assigned to overlook the activities of Princess Evalina, who is visiting the country in Washington, D.C. on a political assignment. Unbeknownst to the princess, Barbara is pulling double-duty as her alter-ego, Batgirl to protect the Princess too – particularly, when the Princess is attacked by some jewel thieves. Yet, this is not Batgirl’s greatest challenge. Little does she know, the Princess has been targeted by the criminal organization MAZE, MAZE is a criminal organization that murdered people for a profit under blood money contracts. who have observed Batgirl in action and learned of her protection duties. The next day, the Princess, as part of her tour of the city, will be visiting the Lincoln Memorial. Barbara reveals to Clark Kent, news reporter for GBS, this exciting bit of news during a TV interview. Not only do the Princess' adoring fans hear this, but so does MAZE. As dawn approaches, the building next to the Hotel where the Princess is staying is on fire. Barbara contemplates her duties and decides to spring into action. She goes into the burning building to help, and nearly puts out the fire before she falls for a trap prepared by MAZE. She is left tied up in a condemned building that is scheduled for demolition that very day. Unable to wait for Barbara, the Princess makes her way to the Lincoln Memorial. She is of course, met by adoring fans and the press led by Clark Kent and GBS. Meanwhile, Dick Grayson and his friend Jack, work as tourist guides to the renowned author Alexei Brund, who wants to visit the country's most important landmarks without attracting the media's attention. On their trip from New Carthage (where Hudson University is located) to Washington, D.C., they meet a young girl in peril. She is saved by Robin's timely arrival. The girl is also going to Washington and the boys decide to take her with them. Unfortunately, they are unaware that the woman is in fact a spy of MAZE, who is traveling to Washington to kill the Princess. When the woman uses knockout gas to take control of the vehicle, she leaves Dick and his friend behind and takes Brund, the author with her as a hostage. When Dick recovers, he switches into Robin and makes his way to the capital. Back in D.C., Batgirl has managed to free herself from the deadly trap and she rushes to the Lincoln Memorial to prevent the very public murder of Princess Evalina. At that moment, Robin arrives at the city and locates the stolen vehicle near the memorial. Batgirl and Robin arrive just in time to prevent the crime and the whole event is reported live by Clark Kent and GBS. After the criminals are captured, Batgirl and Robin learn that MAZE is behind the murder attempt and working together; they go to the organization's headquarters and take out all of the members who were working on the blood money contract. Afterwards, Princess Evalina meets Alexei Brund and a new friendship is born. At the same time, Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson are satisfied with their combined efforts and team-work and look forward to many adventures in the years to come.The above account is revealed in Batman Family, #5/1 (May, 1976). A few years later, Princess Evalina found herself the target of the assassin known as the Kingslayer while at a U.N. Conference in NYC. Robin, takes on the responsibility of protecting her, due to his time spent a few years ago protecting her with Batgirl. Robin naturally protects the princess from being harmed.As revealed in Super Friends, #11 (April/May 1978). Appearances Princess Evalina did not appear in any episode of the Superfriends TV Show. Earth-One Appearances: * Batman Family, #5/1 (May, 1976) Earth-1A Appearance: *''Super Friends, #11'' (April/May 1978) Notes * Princess Evalina was created by Elliot S. Maggin (writer), Cary Bates (writer), Curt Swan (penciler) and Vince Colletta (inker). * She first appeared in Batman Family, #5/1 (May, 1976) References Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book